Tienes que aprender a esconderte
by taniadh
Summary: One-Shot. Historia corta sobre un acontecimiento en la infancia de Misty Day. M -por el lenguaje.


**Nota de Autor:** Para hacer uno de los personajes que aparece al final de esta historia me he basado en el personaje de Tabitha Deveraux de la saga de libros "Dark Hunters" de la autora Sherrilyn Kenyon. Por lo qué, obviamente no me pertenece ni tengo sus derechos. Simplemente adoro ese personaje y lo quise incluir en la historia.

La canción que aparece es la conocida Rhiannon de Fleetwood Mac.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

La niña venía del colegio, las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas pero no se las podía limpiar porque tenía las manos ocupadas guardando, o más bien, protegiendo algo. Llegó a su casa y rápidamente se escondió en su habitación. Se acercó a la cama y con todo el cuidado que fue capaz dejó encima a la rana muerta que traía consigo. No entendía como sus compañeros de clase podían ser tan crueles, no entendía como el mundo podía ser tan cruel. Matar a un ser vivo por simple diversión. Una cosa era cazar un animal para comer pero no para divertirte y reír viendo como lucha por su vida. Se había quejado muchas veces diciéndoselo a sus padres y a la profesora pero todos le decían que eran juegos de niños. Ella no lo entendía, quitar una vida era matar. No importaba si era a una persona o a un animal.

Quizá por eso no tenía amigos. No le gustaba quedarse después de clase a "jugar" con ellos. Su padre le había regañado diciendo que tenía que ser más normal y relacionarse con las demás personas. Y ella lo había intentado; muchas veces había intentado ser su amiga, como aquella vez en la que jugó con ellos al escondite y esperó durante una hora a que la encontrasen, sólo para salir y ver que se habían ido sin ella. Hoy también había intentado jugar con ellos, se alegró mucho cuando vio que iban al pantano; le encantaba ese lugar. Pero cuando llegaron, toda su felicidad se transformó en horror al ver que lo único que querían era encontrar algún animal con el que poder divertirse. Rezó todo lo que supo para que fracasaran pero no funcionó, encontraron esa rana e hicieron lo que siempre hacían. Se peleó con ellos, los empujó y les gritó que se alejaran de allí. Ellos se rieron de ella, se burlaron y la llamaron rara. Aún escuchaba sus voces pero le daba igual. Cuando supo que se habían ido cogió a la rana y se la llevó a su casa. Aún no sabía lo que iba a hacer pero sabía que tenía que salvarla de algún modo.

La volvió a coger entre sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando concentrarse y pidiendo no sabía muy bien a qué, que se recuperase.

- Por favor, por favor. Y no comeré postre en una semana pero, por favor, tiene que vivir.

Sintió que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban y le costaba más trabajo respirar, sentía como algo dentro de ella se iba formando y pasaba por sus brazos hasta el animal en sus manos. Abrió los ojos al oír a la rana croar. Sonrió muy amplio cuando vio como la rana parpadeaba sin dejar de mirarla y hubiese gritado de alegría, si no fuese porque en ese momento las rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo desmayada.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos lo único que vio fue a una pequeña rana saltando por toda su habitación y sonrió recordando lo que había pasado. Se incorporó lentamente todavía algo mareada e intentó cogerla. En ese momento escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a su habitación y vio cómo su padre abría la puerta dando un fuerte golpe.

- ¡Misty!

Misty no pudo evitar el gesto de encogerse. No le gustaba que la regañasen y, a decir verdad, estaba algo asustada.

- Lo has vuelto a hacer ¿¡verdad!? –le gritó mientras se acercaba a ella- venía a casa cuando he oído a los niños hablar. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no puedes hacer… eso? Voy a tener que castigarte.

Misty levantó la mirada con gesto culpable y empezando a llorar.

- Pero papá, ellos la mataron y ella no había hecho nada. No es justo.

- Escúchame Misty –alzó la voz mirándola fijamente- La vida no es justa, y la gente no es buena. Sólo es una estúpida rana. Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer –la cogió de las manos y la sacudió un poco- ¡Prométemelo!

Misty rompió a llorar, asustada por el tono de su padre. No entendía por qué se alteraba tanto o por qué la regañaba. Ella era la buena, los demás eran los malos.

- Cariño, cálmate, estás asustando a la niña – habló su madre, que tras oír el alboroto había subido a la habitación.

El padre se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado.

- Debo asustarla para que entienda la gravedad de lo que ha hecho o lo lamentaremos.

La mujer puso las manos sobre sus hombros y le besó la mejilla.

- Yo me encargo –le aseguró con una sonrisa.

El hombre suspiró y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La madre respiró hondo y se arrodilló en el suelo abriendo los brazos para recibir con un abrazo a la niña que se acercaba a ella llorando.

- Shhh, Misty, está bien. Deja de llorar, no pasa nada.

La niña se separó un momento sorbiendo la nariz y mirándola.

- Papá se ha enfadado.

Su madre negó con una sonrisa.

- No, cariño, no se ha enfadado sólo está preocupado. Ya te dijimos que no podías hacer eso que haces. Es peligroso.

- Lo sé y lo he intentado. Pero los niños… ellos la mataron y no podía dejarla así. Y ahora está bien. –se defendió.

La mujer sonrió con ternura apartándole el pelo de la cara y limpiando sus lágrimas.

- ¿Pero y si se enteran los demás?

- Pero… vosotros lo sabéis y me seguís queriendo –replicó la niña testaruda.

- Nosotros somos tus padres y te querremos pase lo que pase, pero no estaremos siempre aquí para cuidar de ti, y por eso tienes que aprender a defenderte tú sola. El mundo es un lugar peligroso, sobre todo para las personas tan especiales como tú. Debes aprender a esconderte de los demás.

Misty bajó la cabeza avergonzada y triste. No quería preocupar a sus padres, sólo quería arreglar una mala acción. Cómo le habían enseñado en el colegio.

- Está bien. No lo volveré a hacer. Lo prometo.

Su madre sonrió feliz y acarició su mejilla.

Cuando pudo, Misty levantó la mirada y se atrevió a preguntar.

- Mamá ¿algún día encontraré a alguien que no se asuste de mí? ¿O un sitio donde no tenga que esconderme?

La madre cerró los ojos ante la inocente pregunta de su hija y la abrazó con fuerza mientras miraba al techo para reprimir las lágrimas.

- No lo sé, cariño. Eso espero. Lo siento tanto por haberte dejado esta carga. Nunca olvides lo especial que eres, Misty Day. Y no importa lo que digan, no hay nada malvado en ti.- Misty, que no entendía nada de lo que le decía su madre, sólo la abrazó con fuerza.

Cuando salió, Misty escuchó que hablaba con su padre en susurros pero no pudo entender lo que decían. Buscó a la rana por su habitación y cuando pudo la cogió.

- Ya lo has oído. Esta es la última vez que puedo hacer esto, así que dile a tus amigos que tengan más cuidado.

Dio un beso en la cabeza del animal, riendo por la extraña textura y abrió la ventana dejando que saliese de la casa. Sonrió al ver que se dirigía de nuevo hacia el pantano dando saltos.

/

Al día siguiente Misty paseaba de vuelta del colegió por el barrio francés de Nueva Orleans. Le encantaba esa calle, los olores de la comida en las casas, los colores de las tiendas, el jazz de los músicos. Y mientras iba perdida en sus pensamientos de lo que había pasado el día anterior, escuchó una voz femenina que atrajo su atención al instante.

_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and__  
__Wouldn't you love to love her?__  
__Takes to the sky like a bird in flight and__  
__Who will be her lover?_

No sabía por qué pero sintió una curiosidad instantánea al escuchar esa música. No entendía muy bien en la letra, pero había algo en los acordes, la música, las voces que era atrayente, casi como mágico. Misty se sentía bien escuchándolo, era como si la acariciase desde dentro, como si acariciase su alma.

_She is like a cat in the dark and then_  
_She is the darkness_  
_She rules her life like a fine skylark and when_  
_The sky is starless_

Siguió la voz, como hipnotizada, hasta llegar a una tienda de discos, miró con curiosidad y acabó entrando algo asustada. Miró a la dependienta y vio a una chica adolescente de estilo gótico mascando chicle mientras leía una revista y daba golpecitos en la mesa al ritmo de la música. Miró a la clientela del lugar que estaba entretenida mirando buscando, mirando o escuchando discos.

- Eh, Mike ¿vas a comprar o vas a estar otros diez minutos mirándole las tetas a la que sale en la portada de ese disco? – dijo la dependienta a uno de los chicos que había pero rio al final por lo que Misty supuso que eran amigos y sólo estaba bromeando.

- Joder, Tabitha, dame un respiro, sabes que estoy ahorrando.

- Ya, ya, pero yo necesito que compres ahora.

- Antes eras más guay, que lo sepas. –dijo riendo el chico mientras se acercaba con un disco en la mano y pagaba por él.

- Pero ahora tengo más dinero –replicó la chica guiñándole un ojo. Se inclinó en la mesa riendo al ver el gesto que le dedicaba su amigo antes de salir de la tienda y fue cuando vio a la niña- hey, pequeña ¿qué haces aquí? ¿te has perdido?

Misty se asustó al escucharla. No por su atuendo, al fin y al cabo eso era Nueva Orleans y estaba lleno de góticos sino porque que no estaba acostumbrada a que los mayores hablasen con ella.

- Yo… no- titubeó al contestar- me gusta la música –terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

- Oh –la chica la miró asombrada pero sonrió- son Fleetwood Mac. Un grupo un poco antiguo pero de los mejores. Tenemos algunos de sus discos en oferta.

Misty parpadeó confusa y rápidamente se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del vestido. Sólo pudo reunir un botón y un caramelo a medio comer. No pudo levantar la mirada, estaba muy avergonzada. Sabía que sus padres no le comprarían algo así, no tenían dinero, eran montañeses y prácticamente vivían de la naturaleza.

Tabitha, la dependienta, se reprochó mentalmente al ver la situación.

- No hace falta que compres los discos. Tengo una idea ¿y si vienes aquí algún día y te enseño su música?

Misty parpadeó confusa ante lo que le decían. A sus padres no les gustaba que se entretuviese al salir del colegio pero al escuchar esa voz, esa música. Se sentía bien y no asustada, como estaba siempre. Además ¿no decían que tenía que hablar más con las personas? Tabitha era una persona y no sabía por qué pero le caía bien. Sonrió muy amplio antes de contestar a la chica.

- ¡Vale!

- ¡Genial! Te espero mañana.

Misty asintió varias veces sin poder dejar de sonreír y se encaminó hacia la puerta sin dejar de escuchar la melodía. En el último momento giró y volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Quién es la cantante? La chica –puntualizó.

- Es Stevie Nicks.

- Stevie Nicks –repitió Misty para acordarse- me gusta.


End file.
